Te están viendo
by Karou Everdeen
Summary: Solo hay tres reglas para visitar el mundo de los muertos: primera, no te confíes; segunda, nunca jamás hagas un conjuro al azar, y tercera, ni se te ocurra dejar la puerta abierta. Este fic particia en el reto de Halloween "¿Dulce o Truco", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"


_**La saga de Cazadores de sombras no me pertenecen al igual que tampoco los personajes que aparecen en ella, todos son propiedad de Cassandra Clare y este relato ha sido realizado sin fines de lucro, solo mere diversión.**_

_**Este fic particia en el reto de Halloween "¿Dulce o Truco",**__** del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"**_

* * *

><p>Tres. Así es, solo tres reglas, simples y sencillas que la mayoría de los mundanos ignoran y rompen como si no fuera la gran cosa, es obvio que lo harán en cuanto todo comienza, al fin y al cabo ellos no creen en la magia a pesar de que existe, ven y están ciegos al mismo tiempo y casi siempre esa ceguera termina por matarlos.<p>

Si visitas el mundo de los muertos solo hay tres reglas que nunca debes olvidar: primera no te confíes, segunda, jamás hagas un conjuro al azar y tercera, no se te ocurra dejar la puerta abierta.

**…**

Marcus saca cuidadosamente la tabla de ouija de una funda de terciopelo y después la pone en el suelo con demasiada delicadeza, en el mismo instante en el que la tabla toca el piso un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y mi piel se eriza, aprieto mi sensor contra la palma de mi mano esperando que detecte a algún demonio para poderme largar de una vez por todas con esa excusa.

Mariana comienza a encender las velas que trajo para darle "el toque" al lugar, guarda su piedra de luz mágica en su bolsillo y ante las escalofriantes sombras me veo tentada a sacar la mía o mandarlos a todos al demonio con todo y sus juegos tontos. Los chicos cierran las ventanas de la habitación y cierran la puerta pero yo sigo congelándome aquí dentro.

– Ahora tenemos que formar un circulo – dice Leonardo.

Uno por uno todos ocupan su lugar alrededor de la tabla hasta que quedan nueve personas sentadas, hemos venido diez aquí y yo soy la única que es lo suficientemente responsable o miedosa como para rehusarse a jugar. Todos me miran fijamente, algunos molestos porque estoy retrasando todo y otros mas me sonríen para darme valor, no se que es exactamente lo que estoy pensando pero termino por unírmeles sin rechistar. Al parecer no es tan difícil, simplemente debemos poner nuestro índice en una copa y no romper el circulo después de que Leonardo recite el conjuro de invocación.

– Espíritus errantes, perdidos en el mundo, sin tinieblas y sin luces simple vacío eterno; oscuros y despiadados, luminosos y sin descanso, nosotros simples mortales solicitamos vuestra presencia y les exigimos una respuesta si están aquí – dice con voz solemne.

Por un momento la habitación se sume en un silencio sepulcral, estamos a punto de reírnos de Leonardo y sus tonterías cuando la copa comienza a temblar para después desplazarse de letra en letra y formar una frase:

"Salgan de aquí".

Nos miramos incrédulos y después de unos segundos soltamos una carcajada un tanto histérica, Leonardo pone los ojos en blanco y con una mirada me deja claro (por enésima vez) cuanto me odia.

"Salgan de aquí, están en peligro. Tienen que irse ahora".

– ¿Te conocemos? – exige Leo.

La copa se mueve formando curvas complejas y después de tan solo unos segundo va hacia la palabra "SI".

– Si esto es una broma créanme que no es para nada divertida – dice Karla con voz temblorosa.

– Cállate Karla, deja al chulito que se siente galán creerse importante por una vez en su vida – replica su hermana Darla.

– Si te conocemos, dinos cual es tu nombre – insiste Leo.

La copa gira un momento con duda, pero al final se mueve lentamente señalando letras con precisión asombrosa, dos palabras que me ponen los cabellos de punta y se roban el calor de mi cuerpo con una rapidez impresionante. Max Lightwood el niño asesinado por Jonathan Morgenstern en Alcante.

– ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?

La copa no se mueve ni un centímetro, la quietud es absoluta al igual que el silencio, ya nadie se divierte desde la mención del niño de los Lightwood.

– Te ordeno que te presentes.

Es en ese momento cuando las ventanas se abren de golpe a pesar del pestillo puesto, me estremezco sin quitar el dedo de la copa y un viento helado inunda la habitación sin siquiera alterar el fuego de las velas.

– Hay alguien ahí.

La copa señala el SI justo cuando la habitación se queda a oscuras, alcanzo mi piedra de luz mágica del interior de mi bolsillo y la aprieto entre mis dedos. El resplandor blanco nunca aparece, en cambio la piedra simplemente explota cegándome momentáneamente, escucho los gritos y camino a ciegas tropezando.

– El te esta viendo – dice una voz de niño en mi oído.

Siento mi pulso acelerarse con miedo y anticipación, avanzo a gatas sin poder ponerme de pie y entonces soy jalada por algo, soy fuerte y estoy entrenada y aun así quien sea que me haya tomado por el tobillo es aun mas fuerte que yo. Araño el piso con mis uñas intentando escapar, poco a poco recupero mi visión y es entonces cuando veo diez cuerpos colgando del techo, todos con los ojos abiertos y sonrisas estremecedoras, están todos mis amigos y también estoy yo. Todos se ríen a carcajadas de mi y sangre sale de su boca.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo arrastrar por la oscuridad.


End file.
